1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and lids, and, more particularly, to a container and overcap lid combination each of which are readily stackable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important requirement in the design of containers and lids is that such may be readily formed with a minimum of complications while being adaptable for use with automatic feeding and dispensing apparatus. It is important that a container be readily filled with a food-stuff or the like and sealed by the use of an automatic container-filling and lid-dispensing machine. The lids when used with such equipment are customarily arranged in vertical stacks from which they are removed and placed over a container which has previously been filled with hot or cold solid, liquid or powder material. Each lid must be readily separated from the stack and must be adapted to become readily centered upon the container and form a reliable seal thereon. Additionally, both the container and lid must form a vertical stack without the likelihood of becoming dislodged or disarranged.
The prior art discloses numerous types of lids which are configured for stacking and/or guiding the lid over the container. Such assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,133 and 3,779,418. Because the lids disclosed in said patents provide inwardly extending areas for sealing engagement with the interior surfaces of the container, such areas inherently provide a stacking alignment means. However, the structure of overcap lids are not readily adapted to the placing or stacking of one upon the other for storage, shipment and/or dispensing from an automated lid-dispensing apparatus. Additionally, such lids commonly have a minimum sealing engagement with container lip portions.